


Alchemy Vs. Renaissance Faires

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Alchemy Vs. [3]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor, not quite a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sheldon's tired of talking about Fullmetal Alchemist.<br/>Disclaimer:  If I had any money in this, I wouldn't be writing fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy Vs. Renaissance Faires

“…I’m just saying, I’d be all over Riza Hawkeye,” Howard enthused as Penny walked through the apartment door. 

“Hi, guys!” Penny sat on the arm of Leonard’s chair and leaned down to ask, “Who is this poor woman, so I can warn her?” 

“No worries,” Leonard said, grinning, “she’s a character in a manga.”

“Oh, right.” Whatever a ‘manga’ was. Penny, at least, got ‘character’. 

“You know, Penny’d make a good Riza, if there was ever a live-action Fullmetal Alchemist movie.” Howard made a frame of his fingers, eyeing Penny through the square. 

Penny pursed her mouth. “No, Howard, there won’t be a stripping scene.” She nudged Leonard. “There won’t be a stripping scene, will there?” Sometimes, it was better to make sure than just assume, considering Howard. 

“The only time anyone got naked was Ed, and he was in the shower at the time,” Leonard assured her. 

“Oh, and Alphonse’s armor or a towel were in place, so nothing could be seen,” Raj offered up. “Pity.” 

“I don’t know why we’re still talking about _Fullmetal Alchemist_ ,” Sheldon sniffed. “There are far more important things to discuss!”

Howard turned a long-suffering look his way. “Like what?” 

“Our outfits for the next Renaissance Faire, for one! Penny,” Sheldon turned to her, “I was thinking I should go as a medieval monk, but then I had the idea I should go as a scholar from Persia, because they actually had higher mathematic skills than most of Europe at the time. And everyone knows I have an affinity for higher learning.”

“Yeah, that’s what we’re calling it,” Leonard muttered, making Penny snort. 

“Unless, of course, you want to get into the Masons,” Howard pointed out. 

“That’s almost like asking me if I want to get into a cult, and the answer is ‘no’.” 

“Or we could all go as alchemists,” Leonard said, shrugging, “because they were the scientists of their day.”

“Then I want to go as Edward this time,” Raj said. 

“You’re not even blond!” Howard protested. 

“You wore a wig,” Raj said, “not a good one, either.” He smiled brilliantly. “But I will make a gorgeous, caramel-colored Edward Elric.” 

Penny realized Leonard and she shared the same dumbfounded expression – except he probably knew what Raj was talking about, and still thought it was crazy. “Whatever,” she said, heading for the door. Some nights, it just didn’t pay to come over from her apartment.


End file.
